User talk:Speeddasher/Archive 1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page]] or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 21:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) 'Tis okay It's ok; everyone makes mistakes, no? Next time, just make sure it doesn't look too "Devil-ish". [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Speeddasher Great Job! Great job on the Super Antics Galaxy video game! I'm impressed! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) OMG! Hearing that come from the co webmaster is awsome. Thanks! Speeddasher. can I be in your next parody? Hey speeddasher I wanted to ask you something if its okay,can my character Tails6000 be in your next game parody thanks! If you say no sorry for bothering. User: Tails6000 I'm not sure. I do have a idea for my next parody but I don't know who it'll include. Speeddasher okay thanks for answering and here a bit of ideas awwwwwwwww my ideas they're deleted oh well good luck I only deleted it because it was turning into a whole different discussion. Speeddasher oh okay then but did ya write 'em down? No because I don't have any good plots for a Sonic Parody at the moment. Plus Sonic is supposed to be the fastest thing alive. Can you imagine a penguin doing that? Speeddasher Uh I got one My penguin wearing red sneakers oh remember my paint penguin it yellow black hoodie mining helemet and black sneakers (red in sonic parodies) and I'm a boy penguin Dude... Whats up with the Billy Mays images? And the article‽ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) literally.It's stupid funny and why would you mess up explorers page not user penguin I fixed it so the Billy Mays dude won't harrass him Okay here's what happened. I was going to make Billy Mays a new member of the Str00del Force but never made a article. I uploaded the pic I admit, but I did not make that article. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong. Speeddasher I understand. Tails Okay. You can put him in the Str00del Force if you want. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Should I fix the current article or make a new one? Speeddasher Fix the current one. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:24, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I fixed it up. Here's the Link. Speeddasher RE: Birthday Thanks Speedasher! Hope to keep in-contact with you...... -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 19:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ..........>:L hello Work in progress!! --Evan6789 23:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Parody! You make awesome articles! I just read that Puff Flags article, and it rocks! Seriously, when you get about 500-600 edits, you should request for sysopship. I like your articles. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hah One thwing woo fowgot in the pwicture is I wear bwack pwants. In wour fwace PLOOPY!Manny Peng 16:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Manny Peng RE:I have a question Yes, of course you can. --'Metalmanager The ' 18:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Good intro music Hey Speeddasher Good job for the intro for Ford Car and Link Also maybe in the opening maybe we could show the characters and show some comedy between all of them.And in season 2 my character could try to make traps to help ford car.But they fail miserably and trap ford car or one of the others by accident each time,And one of them in the intro Ford car tries to hit link with an anvil with a dollar under then Ford car sees The dollar and says Ooh a dollar and runs to it and gets smacked with it and Tails laughs like crazy! Tails6000 23:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master Did you like the part with the anvil? I saw the animation for it while animating the part I laughed! Tails6000 23:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master Also could you make my dopplegangers own article here? Hey its me again I wanted to say tha if you could make an article about my doppleganger heres the outfit. head=Red helmet face=Eyebrows body=Green hoodie feet=Orange sneakers color=orange nvm,I have it up! Thats the thing thanks! Tails6000 00:02, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master Congratulations! Due to the amount of votes for your application, you have received the status of Rollback! Congratulations! (Talk to me!) 03:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay cool article! Dude awesome article of metal explorer! And maybe I need a robot duplicate sometime just in case! Tails6000 22:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey. Cheater, I was the one who found his secret page. You stole my credit! austin8310 Sorry. I thought alot of people found it. Speeddasher Dont worry i dont care THAT much. I was kidding. Have fun displaying the template! Austin8310 Thanks. I'm sorry. Speeddasher Didn't I say I didn't care? I just like to fool around :). Yeah. Austin8310 If there is no chance to make the article I could do it Don't worry! Tails6000 05:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Check this out! Hey Speeddasher did you see the game Tails Zone: Vibrate That! It's awesome It was going to be Tails Land Shake it! But the second name was better well rate it on my talk page! Tails6000 03:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Also if you can could you make a good boxart for the USA version make it like me facung against the vibrate monarch or me with a kerfil just make up the best Idea surprise me! Tails6000 07:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Good idea with the fight against darktan Well atleast my character plays the bad guy maybe if they need back-up they could call Tails6000 to clear out the croud or try to attack darktan that be great! Cool Dragon Knight! The article about dragon knights was cool! -- Tails6000 01:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome game Cool game we could use ya at the fan games wiki sometime and maybe make you a sysop! I will get the link to ya and also were working on crash and mario parodies and the sonic I got covered! well have fun! heres the link: http://clubpenguinfangames.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Fan_Games_Wiki have fun on the games (also if you make a sonic parody it has to have my character or yours doesn't matter but the bad guy is Xary not Darktan) -- Tails6000 21:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Could you help me a bit I need help on Adventures of Tails6000 just a bit for the plot and complete series package thanks! you can add your Ideas too! Just because you are an awesome friend! -- Tails6000 21:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Tails RE: Judge Xavier Go ahead and write your tale; I'll sweep through and alter anything to anti-OOC Judge Xavier. :::::) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Cool edits! Thanks for the help! Also I made a sega antarctic game called Tails6000 the Fighters Hope you like it! Also could you make the box art for the complete series pack for Adventures of Tails6000 And the arcade cabiet for Tails6000 the Fighters Thanks man! -- Tails6000 17:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Billy Mays Billy Mays is my article. The COC Says that I have the right to withdraw permission for him to be used in any story. So I do. I will keep it your Out-of-Character way, though. 22:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually it was my idea at first. I was originally going to make a article of him and I uploaded that image. Speeddasher So? I made it first. I saw the image, and it gave me ideas. "The early bird catches the worm". 23:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright Over-use Dude! Stop over-abusing the copyright template! Only your magnum opi, your masterpieces, should be copyrighted. Not every single article you make. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 23:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ahaha thank-you! I'm a little bit dizzy from it all, but I'm still alive, so I'm happy about that. (Talk to me!) 04:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey speeddasher if you want you could help me with the logo of Tails6000 the Fighters and help with the box of the complete series of Adventures of Tails6000 just because pogopunk needs to recover and your a great friend! -- Tails6000 20:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) User:Tails6000 RE: Ban AgentGenius With every fiber of my being, I want to eradicate AG, but I can't. If I do, he will be treated as a martyr and weasel his way out like a sleazy American politician. He will proceed to rally up people for him to command, and convince them to challenge whatever he wants. He actually has more power than I do, simply because he's a smooth-talker who can get his way with words. I can't block him. Ask someone else. As much as I want AgentGenius to disappear, I can't get rid of him, and neither can Explorer. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:43, 1 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Have you seen the Main Page? Why has this wiki been so inactive?! Should the gothic rabbit have an article or remain a prank? Does anyone even know where that is from? It's a pity he hates me, but I'm pleased he has decided to stsnd by the COC. Unlike you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have recieved the position of Sysop (system-'operator')! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Ratings You don't need to be an admin. Any sensible user can rate articles, so go ahead! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't won yet, but I'm sure I will! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 18:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! How can I make a character page about my CP penguin on hre?-User:Ezekielguy Manny STINKS!!! Check this out!-Ezekielguy But I kept metioning the term, mwa mwa and everyone was like "WHAT?" and I really wanna comunicate with someone on the wiki on CP becuz I never has been befor and I wanna do something about those mwa mwas and....-Ezekielguy join Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind! and help defeat the club penguin evil forces!!!-Coolnerd1 RE: It wasn't because of Agentgenius, he doesn't intimidate me one bit. I quit because Club Penguin bores me. Once you get all of the clothes with the current catalogue, you need to wait a month before they refurbish. Problem is, there's barely anything to do in that period of time and it gets really boring due to the fact that the Club Penguin Staff take the whole "kids site" persona too seriously, and deprive almost everything fun out of a potential game. (Talk to me!) 17:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ty ty good sir, glad people admire my work. Bugzy 02:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding Cool31 If he wants to be his grandson, let him! That's one of the best ideas I've ever seen! But no you just delete it. Please let him have a chance like how Spider880 became Rockhopper's cousin. Okay? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) WTG COOOL The shoutbox Can you add the shout box? Instructions to are on the main page. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 17:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Art has anyone else told you that you're an awesome artist? i love your work. Bugzy 10:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) if you could draw my character pwning sensei, that'd be great (Y) Bugzy 05:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Speed..... Trisk is not restoring the articles unless they come back. So are the people who quit because of the quitting. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 17:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Pie War Im sorry, but without the Amulets, Darktan has no powers. I kinda was the backbone of the whole thing. Sorry but I want my creations to come with me. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:10, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Arr Eyy: I'm going to need a backup in Xat, since those noob admins will most likely ban me for no reason whatsoever. You got the job son. Bugzy 20:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Drawing Request I have a drawing request... I just wrote a parody of Phineas and Ferb, and I need a specific picture. Midas is OBBSESSED with gold... so can you draw a picture of him all wide-eyed, staring at a golden ingot and drooling? Don't add a tounge hanging out, penguins can't do that. Maybe, have him lean over a bit, mesmerized or fixated, staring at it...? I can't really describe it... kind of like Doctor Norton Von Symatec staring at a Cybergem. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ty for ur services good sir, ill credit you for it. Bugzy 05:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Yes! I'll just crop it and make a few simple edits. REALLY, REALLY good job! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For me! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Barney go bye bye The Barney page got deleted by Turtleshroom. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880''']] 18:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Elmo Item Turtle says we can keep Elmo, but he has to be an item. So much for the EBSO and baby show characters. [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880']] 18:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Request Could you do a 400x400 image of ZW on a laptop? You should be facing the side of the laptop and ZW. I hope you can draw terns! --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 12:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ZapWire pic I never got involved with the picture, but..... ''whoa''. That is one good and accurate picture. I am still trying to work out drawing arctic terns by hand, because, to me, it is very hard to draw them because of the terns' natural stance. Arctic terns have a somewhat horizontal standing posture in real life, but I want to draw my arctic terns standing upright. Therein lies the problem. If I draw them horizontally, they don't look anthromorphosized (i.e., person-y) enough, so I find drawing cartoon-y arctic terns difficult. Nice work, my friend! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Waddup I love your drawing skills, makes me wonder if you have a deviantART account. Anywhoo, I was wondering if you could do a free hand drawing of Bugzy, suplexing someone to the ground. If that's too much of a hassle for you to draw, mind drawing Bugzy in the pose of the Kirby Right Back At Ya anime (Bugzzy the actual Kirby character was a demon beast for Nightmare Enterprises, but he didn't use Suplex, he just held a sword in one hand and a club in the other) Much appreciated. BugzyTalk 13:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Well, if its too much of a hassle, you don't have to do it. I don't mind. BugzyTalk 16:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I suggest going to deviantART and looking for a Bugzzy pic, that's where I got most/all of mine. BugzyTalk 16:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yup, that one is a goody. Thanks for taking time out to draw this for me, appreciate it. BugzyTalk 16:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Pic Request Hi, Speeddasher! I have a rather large and varying picture request. I am making a Who Wants To be a Millionaire? spinoff quiz for the wiki, and I need some pictures for the "Call a Character" lifeline. Since I have not figured out a full list of who the players will be able to call, I will keep you posted on any needed pictures. Okay, so far I need some nice pictures of Explorer, Fred, Penghis Khan, and Mabel. Each pictures should feature just the upper portion of the character's body (with the exception of Mabel; you can include her entire body), and each character should be facing to the right, holding a telephone (you can make it the old, home version or a cellular phone) to their ear (I don't care which ear), and mouths open, as if speaking on the phone. Can you do that for me? I think you can. Thank you! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) (P.S. When I send you more requests, I will just give you character names. All pictures will follow the same format and posture I described above.) One more thing: Can you frame each picture with a colored (choose any color for any character), circular frame, so that the body of the character sticks out from the bottom of the frame? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Well, that's not too bad. Actually, the characters aren't the ones using the lifelines, it's the user that is playing the quiz. The characters are the ones being called. However, I can take your image and crop it, then frame it. Just forget the frames, actually, I'll take care of those. Thanks a bunch, Speed! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Request Could you make the Boxart for my newst parody Knock-Out!! I need Tails punching with a boxing glove and show a good idea of enemy parodys from punch-out, like Glass Beak,Disco dude,King Penguin whatever you want! Tails6000 01:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dang that's an awesome drawing, thanks man. BugzyTalk 01:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) HELP! Walrus hacked Trisk! Please remove my adminship immediately. The fatty will destroy all those cute walruses and then those cute penguins and WAH! Please, my password is the password to everything. Please remove my adminship. Once Walrus is defeated, restore it. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) QFTGW picture request. Can you draw some pictures for the story? Can you please draw: *1. Leonardo da Waffli creating the Golden Waffle *2. The ingredients for The Golden Waffle *3. A picture of Speeddasher, Tails6000, Barkjon and Happyface running through the grassy meadow towards the red sofa. Make the odd flower here and there. Thanks, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 01:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: QFTGW picture request. That's okay. Take your time.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 04:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Picture It's amazing! You're a fantastic artist, you know?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 21:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Image request for QFTGW Basically, the begging of begging of chapter 6, when ZapWire loads the discs and replaces Doors. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 20:06, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Basically, ZapWire and Barkjon are in a cubicle. ZapWire puts in a disc and puts Penguin OS on the PC. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 11:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) It's good, but ZapWire's too small. He should be about the size of Barkjon. Frogt Barkjon is one of the bigger ones. Thanks for the image. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 20:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Guess on your fan-made sonic pic I'm guessing a wolf weasel rabbit (Fang and Cream) Fang is Nack from sonic triple trouble and sonic the fighters and sonic drift 2 and maybe can you make a picture of my fan-made sonic character? Thanks if you ask it is like tails just with the stuff my character has by my penguin thanks!!!! Tails6000 21:16, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Mayor McFlapp image Hmm.... not too bad..... though the elongated eye makes him look Chinese. I also perceive him as having visible eyebrows that actually (sometimes) float above his head when he raises them. You know, like a cartoon character. Also, I think the body is a bit too short, and the top hat should have a purple band, not yellow. Other than that, it looks fairly good! Nice job! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 03:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Requests 1. A picture for Tails6000: The Movie make it with Tails and Explorer on the cyclone (Parody of the tornado) 2. A picture for my new article make it with Tails and Bugzy fighting off Doom Knights. Thanks Tails6000 17:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Sonic short I got the link to the short for you heres the link http://bleeding-fingertips.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Short-5-112138256 Tails6000 18:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Idea struck I have an idea how about you make images for scenes on Super Antics Bros. Z ? Thats ultimate Tails6000 19:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Request I need you to make a new Happyface State flag. You make it. I also would like you to draw Happyface. He is as tall as Explorer. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 20:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sorry. I was pretty lazy. Ok. I want Happyface to have his usual attire: Music Jam shirt, Tour guide hat, and brown pirates boots. And for the flag, that is up to you. Be creative! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Don't need it to wave in the air. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) REDLINK Mr. Antics teaches lessons on the shout box. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Redlink Speeddasher, seeing as you are an image genius, you can draw the covers and pictures for the series. The Redwall Wiki has a gallery of all the Redwall book covers, so you may find inspiration there. You don't have to read Redwall to help out; a rough overview about what I'm parodying will suffice. Thanks for helping! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) AMAZING! Wow. The shoes look great! THANK YOU! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 20:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Request Hi, Speeddasher! I'll address you as Speed. My drawing on computers are horrible so I need your help me create a picturte about a buissnesspenguin whom wears a black hat and is simply yellow. He also wears a checkered tie. Pleaser help me, I saw your drawings and I loved it. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 01:21, 10 June 2009 (UTC) 2 of my SABZ requests my first 2 requests are for episode 6 and 7 just show the over 9000 gag. THAT GAG WAS FUNNY! Tails6000 17:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Request for a Pic(s) :D? Hey, Speeddasher! I've heard your awesome at drawing on the computer, so I would like to insert a request for a picture. It's for this, and I need maybe just a couple of pics for that. If you haven't read the Book, take a picture for Chapter 12: Dead-End (when they arrive at Dead-End coming off the boat), Chapter 18: Sygoph Showdown/Retrieve of the Golden Goblet (battling Sygoph with his sword) & Chapter 20: A Surprise After All (when they graduate become the heroes). Thanks A LOT!. Just little detail. Draw the penguins however you want them to look like. I'm scared to ask you for a cover for the Book, too. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) OK. Sygoph's the villain. How about making him look grey but barf-green :D, something like Rockhopper but evil!!!!! Electro should be casual and he's a boy. With a bandana. Minzee's a girl. Make her tom-boy, but a little girly on the hair. Dark-blondy-blacky-brown :D. And Topz should be something like Baby N., but taller, and wearing shorts. If you need more detail on the characters, ask me. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 19:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Another Request Due to popular demand, we request a Troublesome Trio picture. Only the main members. Happyface is the same height as Explorer, Barkjon is the tallest. Make them holding stuff, like a bomb, whoopie-cushion, ad all the prank junk. Thanks! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 21:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Request Hey, Speed! I have a request -- I need a book cover illsutration for ''Redlink. The background should be Redlink Abbey at nighttime, with Malt Vieoh, nerd hero, holding something that looks like a lime-green lightsaber and facing to the viewer's left while looking to the viewer's right with a worried expression. On Malt's right side (the right of the viewer), there should be an evil hacker holding a stylized, purple Spam Bomb and grinning evilly, and on Malt's left (the viewer's left), there should be an insane Little Penguin with spirally eyes, drooling beak, and a vivid graduation cap. The title, Redlink, should be above the entire scene. For inspiration, you might wanna check out the Redwall Wiki's Book Cover Gallery and take ideas from the pictures under the heading "Redwall". Also, Redlink Abbey simply looks like this image, except it is completely gray with a few hints of blue, and it's also rather shiny. Hope that helps! Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC)